Entrainement à l'aveugle
by opelleam
Summary: "A environ deux mètres, orienté à cinq heure, un léger bruit de course dans un buisson, trop léger pour être un humain ou peut-être trop bruyant pour être un ninja, une souris très certainement." Privé volontairement de sa vue, Sasuke se lance dans un entrainement qui lui permettra d'aiguiser ses autres sens. OS écrit pour l'appel à texte de l'association Event Yaoi. UR


**Disclaimer: Ils appartiennent à M. Kishimoto  
**

**Note: Ce texte a été rédigé dans le cadre de l'appel à texte de l'association Event Yaoi pour leur recueil Love Shot Tome 1 et j'ai eu la joie de le voir retenu. Le recueil ayant depuis été épuisé, je décide donc de le publier. La contrainte était de faire un texte de 10 pages maximum de rating 16+ maximum. Et j'avoue, les 10 pages, ont été le plus difficile!**

**Bêta: Tamaki (merci à toi comme toujours)  
**

* * *

**Entraînement à l'aveugle.**

A environ deux mètres, orienté à cinq heures, un léger bruit de course dans un buisson, trop léger pour être un humain ou peut-être trop bruyant pour être un ninja, une souris très certainement. A dix heures, un son encore plus léger, un ennemi potentiel ? Sasuke tendit l'oreille, à l'affût, mais bientôt un bruit d'ailes retentit et l'informa qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un oiseau.

Petit à petit, il se concentrait pour prendre la pleine mesure de l'environnement qui l'entourait. Il connaissait la clairière de laquelle il partait pour cette étrange course, mais s'y retrouver privé de la vue était une toute autre expérience. C'était pourtant lui qui l'avait réclamé cet entraînement-là. Itachi le lui avait dit, les Uchiha étaient trop présomptueux du pouvoir de leurs yeux et l'héritier du clan ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Avec Orochimaru, il avait travaillé tous ses talents de ninja mais son dôjutsu avait toujours été au centre de ses progrès : acquérir des yeux meilleurs, des yeux plus puissants à même de défaire son frère.

Mais les choses avaient changé. Il avait gagné une puissance dont il n'aurait pu rêver. Il savait aussi ce qu'ils lui promettaient encore : le rinnegan, l'ultime évolution. Et pourtant, il se retrouvait dans cette clairière, à devoir sortir de la forêt, les yeux fermement clos par un sceau qui ne durerait que trois heures, le temps lui étant imparti pour réussir son pari et retrouver les hauteurs de Konoha, en échappant à ses coéquipiers et autres camarades. Il ne savait même pas combien ils étaient vraiment à l'attendre cachés de-ci de-là, seul ou par groupe. Kakashi avait dit qu'on avait même dû refuser du monde ! A croire qu'un Uchiha privé de son sharingan était une occasion qu'on ne pouvait pas rater. Ils n'auraient d'ailleurs aucune pitié, mais Sasuke n'avait pas peur, même s'il savait que certains, ceux qui avaient le plus souffert de sa défection, ne se priveraient pas pour le blesser s'ils le pouvaient. Certaines vieilles rancœurs ne s'oubliaient pas si facilement. Il l'acceptait. Et à dire vrai, où serait le challenge s'ils n'essayaient pas réellement de l'atteindre, s'ils ne mettaient pas tout leur talent contre lui, d'autant qu'il avait été convenu que les techniques de rang supérieur à B seraient proscrites contre lui. L'idée était quand même qu'il soit capable de partir en missions après ça.

Étonnamment, il ne se sentait pas perdu, même s'il ne pouvait pas compter sur sa vue. Au contraire, ses autres sens s'en trouvaient aiguisés, son ouïe et son odorat en particulier. Il inspirait profondément, écoutait attentivement, essayant de s'imprégner de l'atmosphère, du sens du vent, étudiant le mouvement des petits animaux qui fuiraient naturellement la présence humaine.

Et puis, il s'élança, chargeant son pied droit de chakra pour partir le plus rapidement possible. Aussitôt, il entendit le bruit typique de kunai se plantant dans le sol. Ceux-là n'étaient pas faits pour le toucher, mais pour lui montrer que ses opposants étaient déjà là et qu'ils bougeaient car la direction depuis laquelle les armes semblaient venir n'était jamais la même. Il s'abaissa, quand il en sentit une se faufiler entre ses cheveux. Ils s'approchaient, il accéléra. Une explosion, deux, visiblement, ils avaient moins de patience que lui. Il continua à avancer, écartant plusieurs shuriken à l'aide d'un kunai. Il préférait cela plutôt que de s'arrêter pour le moment. L'exercice était périlleux, il devait se concentrer à la fois sur le sol à ses pieds, sur son environnement pour éviter les arbres et autres embûches naturelles, tout en étant attentif aux attaques.

Il laissa un sourire éclairer ses traits alors qu'il agrippait une branche basse pour se propulser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Voilà un challenge qui lui plaisait. Il sentit une masse de chakra avancer vers lui et reconnut celui de Sai. Sasuke effectua très rapidement les signes et lança un katon en direction de la source qui s'évapora. Il augmenta sa vitesse, quelques branches fouettèrent ses bras et ses jambes, mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait le stopper.

Un, deux… non trois, ils étaient trois à s'être posés au sol, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, les laissant l'attaquer s'ils parvenaient à le rattraper. Sa vitesse de pointe à la course avait toujours été phénoménale depuis l'entraînement qu'il avait fait avec Kakashi lorsqu'il s'était préparé pour l'examen de chuunin. Elle n'avait fait que croître depuis. Pourtant lorsque deux autres ennemis se posèrent devant lui, il fut contraint de ralentir.

Un bruit de métal résonna alors que son sabre contrait un premier kunai et qu'il lançait un chidori en direction de son opposant. Les autres étaient déjà sur lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter pour de bon cette fois-ci. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps, ne lui offrant aucun répit avant de l'entraîner dans un corps à corps violent. Sasuke avait déjà eu l'occasion de se battre au taijutsu à de nombreuses reprises contre Naruto en ayant les yeux bandés. Néanmoins, ses adversaires, quels qu'ils soient, avaient une technique plus affutée que celle du jinchuuriki, plutôt du genre bourrin, à foncer dans le tas et à compter sur sa force brute. Cela n'en était que plus intéressant et le jeune Uchiha utilisait tous les pores de sa peau pour ressentir les changements dans l'air, les petits courants créés par les mouvements de ses ennemis. Il se basait aussi sur son expérience, et tout ce que son sharingan lui avait permis d'enregistrer par le passé, ainsi que la manière dont se présentait le corps de ses opposants pour deviner les enchaînements logiques qui suivraient telle ou telle attaque, ne parvenant pas toujours à les bloquer. Il finit pourtant par se défaire d'eux, non sans avoir pris de nombreux coups qui laisseraient des traces plusieurs jours durant. Ils n'avaient pas choisi les ninjas les plus mauvais du lot, c'était clair et net. Il allait repartir quand il le sentit : le chakra puissant de Naruto. Cela mit ses sens en alerte. Il ne le reconnaîtrait pas mais c'était lui qu'il attendait, lui qu'il était intéressant d'affronter dans cette situation. Pourtant, ce dernier ne semblait pas prêt à attaquer, il restait à distance, avançant au rythme de son coéquipier, de nouveau ennemi pour l'occasion. Ce dernier essaya de ne pas trop y prêter attention, ce qui fut d'autant plus facile lorsqu'une nouvelle équipe lança l'offensive.

Les justu semblaient pleuvoir de partout et le bruit des dégâts qu'ils faisaient dans la forêt emplissait les oreilles du dernier Uchiha qui se faufilait entre les branches qui tombaient, entre les projections de terre et les éclats de roche des techniques doton. C'était le grand lâcher et Sasuke avait établi son nombre d'adversaires à onze, parmi eux : Sai, Sakura et Yamato entre autres. La kunoichi avait défoncé le sol à de nombreux endroits et les trous, que ses coups de poing avaient créés en faisant chuter des arbres, se verraient sûrement depuis les remparts du village. Une force brute qui avait failli avoir l'Uchiha à deux reprises. Quant à l'utilisateur de mokuton, Sasuke avait dû invoquer un aigle pour pouvoir se défaire des branches qui ne cessaient de jaillir de partout et tentaient de l'emprisonner, se retrouvant à devoir affronter Sai dans un combat aérien des plus périlleux dans son état. Il atterrit au sol avec pertes et fracas mais le gémissement de douleur que laissa échapper son adversaire lui arracha un sourire de satisfaction. Il ne perdrait jamais plus le plaisir sadique d'entendre les plaintes de ses ennemis. Cela lui allait, il n'était plus le même que celui qui avait quitté Konoha, pas plus que celui qui y était revenu cinq ans plus tard. Un être différent avait fini par émerger comme il reprenait sa vie de citoyen du village caché de la Feuille et cette personne lui convenait. Il n'eut guère le temps de savourer sa petite victoire avant de devoir se propulser en arrière quand il reconnut le son significatif d'une salve de shuriken lancée à pleine force sur lui.

Il ne réagit pas à la légère morsure sur sa joue, pas plus qu'à celle plus profonde sur son biceps. Le liquide chaud coulant sur sa peau l'informa cependant que cette dernière blessure était sans doute plus profonde que la douleur qu'il en avait ressentie aurait pu le lui faire penser. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'y arrêter. Il avança. Trop tard. Il avait senti le câble détonateur sur son mollet alors même qu'il le passait. Il roula sur lui-même juste à temps, le souffle de l'explosion lui chauffant le dos. Il leva les yeux au ciel, c'était bien le genre de piège par lequel il ne se faisait plus avoir depuis bien longtemps. Mais privé de sa vue, c'était une autre histoire. Il se doutait bien que la zone dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer devait en être truffée et cela aussi bien au sol qu'à hauteur dans les arbres. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de coup fourré, il était d'ailleurs surpris de ne pas en avoir croisé plus tôt, mais peut-être avaient-ils pensé qu'il serait plus facile de l'y prendre s'il était déjà fatigué par les affrontements précédents. Ils n'avaient pas eu complètement tort.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas rester sur place et reprit sa route, se concentrant pour essayer de détecter les traces de chakra résiduel des parchemins explosifs. Mais il n'était pas un ninja sensoriel et c'était un exercice difficile pour lui. Il n'évita d'ailleurs pas quelques câbles supplémentaires, surtout lorsqu'il commença à devoir, en plus, esquiver des shuriken, kunai et autres justu.

« La vache », murmura-t-il amusé alors qu'il crachait un mélange de salive et de sang au sol. Il sentait des tiraillements sur son visage et la peau de ses bras, en plus de sa coupure plus profonde. Il s'était accroupi dans un buisson pour reprendre son souffle. Il percevait toujours le chakra de Naruto, ce dernier ne le cachait pas, ce qui était volontaire. Cette pression constante était agaçante mais bien pensée, il ne pouvait le nier. Il prit une large inspiration, reprenant un contrôle presque parfait sur son corps, son souffle et ses perceptions. Quand il s'élança de nouveau, ses opposants n'eurent que le temps de voir une tache blanche filer avant de disparaître.

D'après ses estimations, qui pouvaient être erronées, Sasuke aurait dit qu'il avait parcouru les deux tiers du chemin, les arbres étaient moins denses, ce qui semblait aller dans ce sens. Il ignorait cependant combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait fait son premier pas dans la clairière, il avait eu de quoi suffisamment l'occuper pour lui faire perdre le compte des minutes.

Il progressa, conscient de l'absence d'opposition, surpris par cette dernière et par les sons, on ne peut plus normaux de la forêt autour de lui. Il restait encore Kakashi et Naruto, et il savait que c'était eux qui seraient les suivants sur la liste. Ce ne serait pas les plus faciles à vaincre et cela, même s'ils n'utilisaient pas leurs armes les plus redoutables. D'autant que son ancien maître ne se priverait pas, lui, d'utiliser son sharingan.

Comme il pensait cela, il sentit la chaleur d'un katon l'approcher. Il s'écarta et l'eau d'un suiton vint lui chatouiller les chevilles. Il n'hésita pas à y lancer un chidori, tout en sachant que son ancien maître pourrait facilement s'en défaire. L'excitation du combat à venir faisait pulser l'adrénaline dans ses veines, attisant ses sens. Il ne pouvait cacher son sourire alors qu'il se posait en douceur sur une branche. Il entendit le petit rire de Kakashi.

« Un peu amoché Sasuke, remarqua ce dernier.

— Rien qui ne m'empêche de me défaire de vous.

— Arrogant petit… »

Il ne put distinguer l'adjectif dont il fut qualifié mais cela ne fit que renforcer son amusement. Il se savait présomptueux, le jounin était de ceux qui étaient réellement capables de lui faire ravaler sa fierté.

Une chose était sûre, il n'était pas loin de le faire lorsque Sasuke fut assailli par une nuée d'opposants, des clones en veux-tu en voilà. Naruto se décidait enfin à passer à l'action et s'ils s'y mettaient à deux, Sasuke ne verrait peut-être pas le bout de la forêt, mais il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras, bien au contraire. L'adversité n'avait que des vertus positives sur lui et il se lança avec une certaine furie contre ses deux derniers adversaires, encaissant les coups et les petites blessures, en rendant autant. Les vagues de clones se succédaient, au milieu d'eux, Kakashi se cachait, prouvant que son surnom de l'homme aux milles techniques n'était pas usurpé: doton, suiton, katon, tout y passait. Il ne lui manquait que le fuuton mais Naruto était là pour y pallier et de nombreuses fois son élément neutralisa le chidori de Sasuke quand il n'allait pas enfler les boules de feu de leur ancien maître.

Les deux ninjas n'avaient clairement aucune pitié pour lui et il n'en attendait pas moins de leur part. Mais c'était parfait, il voyait bien que la maîtrise de ses autres sens allait crescendo et qu'il parait des attaques qui l'auraient certainement touché au début de cet entraînement. Pour autant, il savait qu'une fois l'adrénaline retombée, il serait épuisé. Pousser ainsi ses capacités de perception aurait des répercussions sur son corps, ça et les blessures qu'il avait reçues et qu'il allait encore recevoir. Mais, malgré ces dernières, ou peut-être grâce à elles, il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant depuis longtemps et c'est avec une rage, presque malsaine, à laquelle il avait pris goût pendant ses années de nukenin qu'il avançait malgré les embûches, repoussant les attaques, se relevant quand elles le faisaient chuter. Il n'avait plus que son but en vue, sortir de la forêt coûte que coûte, prouvant à son coéquipier et son ancien maître, qu'il était, même sans son sharingan, un des meilleurs soldats que Konoha, mais aussi l'ensemble des villages cachés, pouvait compter, que ses talents étaient multiples et que sa maîtrise des différents arts ninjas lui permettait de supporter la comparaison avec les plus grands noms de l'histoire.

Il roula maladroitement au sol esquivant une attaque et se redressa aussitôt prêt à affronter une nouvelle salve de jutsu. Mais alors qu'il se concentrait, il sentit sur son visage la chaleur d'un rayon de soleil. Sa posture se relâcha légèrement alors qu'il réalisait qu'il n'y avait plus cette pression étrange que les arbres créaient au-dessus de lui. Un sourire heureux naquit sur ses traits. Il avait réussi, il était sorti de la forêt.

Il fit quelques pas, savourant la légère brise. Il était presque sûr qu'il ne l'aurait certainement pas détectée s'il n'avait pas autant aiguisé ses sens précédemment. Il poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction alors qu'il levait le visage vers le ciel, offrant son épiderme pâle à la douce caresse du soleil. Il savourait le moment, le plaisir de la victoire, d'avoir réussi à pousser ses limites. Il avait beau avoir une grande confiance en ses capacités, il n'avait pas été certain de réussir ce challenge-là. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se mit à sourire plus franchement. Il se sentait bien et en paix, son corps redescendant de sa petite transe. Il ignorait pendant combien de temps encore ses yeux seraient plongés dans le noir mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il profitait encore de ces perceptions qu'il était parvenu à éveiller. Il s'écoula plusieurs longues minutes qui lui permirent de faire refluer presque entièrement l'excitation du combat. Et puis, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une personne se posant au sol à côté de lui : Naruto. Il se demanda un instant où étaient les autres dont il ne percevait plus du tout la présence. Peut-être son ami leur avait-il dit de retourner au village et qu'ils les rejoindraient plus tard ou quelque chose du genre. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne fit pas un geste, savourant ses derniers instants de silence, se coupant même un peu du monde pour faire durer son répit. Bientôt, son coéquipier se mettrait à parler et le sortirait de sa douce contemplation.

Ce ne fut pourtant pas les exclamations enthousiastes du jinchuuriki qui lui firent quitter son état mais un contact si bref qu'il ne fut pas certain de l'avoir bien compris. Pourtant, le souffle qui effleurait encore légèrement son cou semblait bien aller dans ce sens, mais cela lui paraissait tellement incongru qu'il était presque sûr d'avoir rêvé.

Il fronça les sourcils, sur ses gardes, se concentrant sur la toute petite parcelle d'épiderme sur laquelle se déposaient la chaleur et l'humidité de cette bouche à quelques centimètres de lui. Et puis de nouveau, ce même contact, plus prolongé, la sensation plus nette de lèvres contre sa peau, d'abord leur pulpe tendre avant la butée des dents qui les rend plus fermes suivie de la trace humide qu'elles laissent et qui s'efface bien vite, aucun doute n'était permis. Sasuke ne comprenait pas. Naruto avait toujours été du genre à avoir besoin de contacts physiques, de bras par-dessus une épaule et cela d'autant plus depuis qu'il est revenu à Konoha, comme si le toucher lui permettait de valider sa réelle présence, mais il n'y avait jamais rien eu de tel. Ce genre de choses n'était pas réservé aux camarades ni aux coéquipiers, c'était bien trop… personnel.

Était-ce ce qu'il croyait ? Il tourna très légèrement la tête et sa mâchoire rencontra de nouveau la bouche de Naruto qui y déposa un autre baiser, presque aussi furtif que les deux précédents. Il venait, par la même, de gagner totalement l'attention de Sasuke dont les sens étaient entièrement tournés vers lui. Oubliés les oiseaux, le soleil et la petite brise, le seul son qu'il entendait était la respiration de son ami dont la retenue lui indiquait que ce dernier agissait avec précaution, la chaleur qu'il ressentait était celle de ce corps qui s'approchait encore un peu plus du sien. Il pouvait la percevoir sur toute sa hauteur, comme une bulle qui viendrait en partie englober son côté droit. Quant à la brise, elle ne lui apportait plus que l'odeur du jeune homme, un mélange de nombreux parfums qu'il avait appris à associer à Naruto, avec peut-être une pointe de sueur plus prononcée, une odeur qu'il aurait qualifiée d'agréable. Un nouveau baiser fut déposé sur sa joue, puis un autre et encore un autre. Le suivant n'était décalé du précédent que de quelques millimètres et au fur et à mesure de cette lente progression, Sasuke pouvait sentir la chaleur du jinchuuriki se déplacer jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit face à lui, le dernier baiser à l'orée de ses lèvres.

Le souffle était à présent dirigé sur elles. Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration, il n'était pas naïf au point de ne pas avoir compris les intentions de son ami. Il en était surpris mais n'y était, étonnamment, pas opposé, en tout cas, pas suffisamment pour que cela le fasse bouger. Il était peut-être tout simplement curieux de voir où cela les mènerait et si l'autre irait jusqu'au bout.

Plus proche, le souffle était quasiment collé à sa bouche maintenant, l'autre ninja semblait hésiter mais ne reculait pas pour autant. Le cœur de Sasuke se mit à battre un peu plus fort et quelque chose se contracta dans son ventre. La sensation était grisante, l'excitation qu'il sentait renaître en lui avait quelque chose de celle qui le traversait juste avant un combat, à ce moment précis où les adversaires se jaugent encore avant de lancer leur première attaque. C'était ça et c'était différent en même temps.

Plus proche encore, tellement proche que s'il avait parlé, il était certain que leurs lèvres se seraient touchées. Mais, il ne bougeait toujours pas, il ne savait pas bien pourquoi car maintenant qu'ils en étaient là, il en avait envie de ce baiser qui se faisait attendre. Il ne pensait d'ailleurs qu'à ça, n'était concentré que sur cette petite portion de son corps et jusque-là, il n'y avait bien que ses yeux qui avaient, un jour, pu bénéficier autant de son attention. C'était surprenant de sentir Naruto à quelques millimètres de lui, et cela même s'il leur était déjà arrivé d'être collés l'un à l'autre en tant que camarades ou en tant qu'ennemis, mais jamais tout à fait comme en cet instant, jamais au point que leurs souffles ne se mêlent comme ils le faisaient, leur transmettant par leur rythme et leur volume sonore plus d'informations que nécessaires. L'attente devenait presque torture mais c'était une chose qu'il avait appris à aimer. C'était peut-être à celui des deux qui flancherait le premier, celui qui oserait le premier, mais l'héritier des Uchiha jugeait que c'était à l'autre d'aller au bout de sa démarche, pas à lui et cela bien qu'il se sente de plus en plus fébrile.

Quand Naruto laissa échapper un long soupir, un frisson surprit Sasuke lorsqu'il parcourut son dos, le faisant se tendre et c'était fait. C'était lui qui avait involontairement comblé le minuscule écart entre leurs bouches, à présent l'une contre l'autre.

C'était différent des baisers précédents, parce que cette fois ils étaient deux à embrasser, ce n'était pas forcément plus intime qu'un baiser dans le cou, simplement plus significatif. Il ne dura que peu de temps, à peine celui, pour eux, d'enregistrer les détails de ce contact, suffisamment en tout cas, pour vouloir le renouveler. Ils ne restèrent séparés qu'une fraction de seconde avant que Naruto ne se tende à nouveau, déposant un, deux, trois, quatre baisers sur sa bouche. Ne pas avoir été rejeté, incita ce dernier à agir plus franchement, sans pour autant pousser sa chance jusqu'à le toucher autrement.

Dans un premier temps, Sasuke ne répondit pas, il analysait les sensations qui le parcouraient, la façon dont le contact de leurs lèvres faisait se contracter ses entrailles. Il aimait cela, quand son cœur s'emballait un peu, la manière dont la pulpe de leurs bouches s'épousaient. C'était agréable et étrange à la fois. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on l'embrassait, mais c'était bien la première fois que le baiser avait ce quelque chose de plus qui lui donnait envie de participer. Il céda d'ailleurs rapidement à son envie et commença à répondre.

C'était là une acceptation de ce que Naruto avait initié et il sentit le jeune homme se détendre contre lui. Les baisers se firent plus gourmands et il lui sembla que leurs bruits remplissaient l'atmosphère. Il fut celui des deux qui vint se coller plus franchement à l'autre, laissant une de ses mains glisser dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Ils étaient légèrement humides sur la nuque mais coulèrent facilement entre ses doigts quand il remonta vers le dessus de son crâne. Il ouvrit un peu la bouche et trouva leur échange encore plus agréable maintenant que leurs lèvres s'attrapaient plus facilement et que leurs dents se mêlaient au jeu.

Être aveugle rendait l'expérience surprenante et frustrante dans le même temps. Surprenante parce que tout lui paraissait exacerbé, les petits bruits que laissaient échapper Naruto, mélange entre grognements et gémissements, celui de leurs respirations, la sensation de chaleur et de fraîcheur selon que son coéquipier inspirait ou expirait, les mains qui venaient de se poser sur ses hanches, le très léger mouvement qui les animait, preuve de la fébrilité du jeune homme, son, tout aussi léger, piétinement qui se répercutait dans le sol. Et frustrante parce qu'il aurait voulu voir l'expression de Naruto, pouvoir lire dans ses yeux et peut-être aussi être moins sensible à toutes ces petites choses qu'il analysait au lieu de profiter simplement de leur baiser.

Ce dernier prit une nouvelle orientation quand la langue de l'un s'aventura dans la bouche de l'autre. C'était une expérience nouvelle pour Sasuke mais il ne la trouva pas désagréable, au contraire. Il y avait un contraste intéressant entre la douceur avec laquelle leurs langues glissaient l'une autour de l'autre de par leur nature et en même temps la force avec laquelle elles se mêlaient. Il avait naturellement adopté le rythme de Naruto et se laissait emporter par les sensations qui le parcouraient. Chaque tournoiement dans sa bouche faisait contracter son ventre, et le surplus d'excitation qu'il en tirait à chaque fois le grisait et lui donnait envie de plus. Ses mains se firent plus fermes dans les cheveux blonds, tirant le jeune homme à lui, alors que d'un pas, il faisait s'épouser leurs deux corps. Il laissa échapper un grognement quand la chaleur de son coéquipier traversa son vêtement pour se répandre sur sa peau.

Ce fut comme s'il avait donné le signal qu'attendait son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier se fit plus agressif, ses mains commençant à se balader sur son dos et ses fesses, n'hésitant pas à les malaxer avec envie, alors qu'il bougeait son bas-ventre contre celui du brun dans un geste ouvertement sexuel. Il y avait un monde entre la douceur et la quasi-révérence avec laquelle Naruto avait baisé son cou et sa joue et le comportement dont il faisait preuve maintenant qu'il avait pris de l'assurance. Pour autant, cela lui ressemblait étrangement et ne dérangeait pas Sasuke, au contraire. Il aimait la façon dont leurs corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre, la direction plus violente que prenait leur interaction.

Plus que cela, sa peau semblait réagir à chaque contact et lorsque des doigts curieux passèrent sous ses vêtements et qu'une bouche gourmande se greffa à son cou, des vagues de frissons le parcoururent et il ne retint pas ses petits gémissements de plaisir, mêlés de douleur quand les mains effleuraient les blessures et multiples petites coupures qui sillonnaient la peau de l'Uchiha. Mais ce mélange ne faisait que renforcer l'excitation de ce dernier et il ne se retenait pas de le faire savoir. Et chaque son qui quittait ses lèvres était comme du combustible qui alimentait la passion de son compagnon qui se faisait plus vorace en retour et pendant un temps, Sasuke ne fit rien d'autre que de s'offrir aux attentions dont il était le centre, savourant chaque baiser, chaque toucher, se tendant, se tordant, ondulant entre les bras de Naruto.

Mais la passivité n'était pas dans son caractère et rapidement ses gestes devinrent plus exigeants, et il fut celui des deux qui poussa l'autre au sol. Il y eut un moment de flottement où aucun des jeunes hommes ne sembla être complètement maître de ce qu'il se passait, mais où au contraire ils s'abandonnaient à leurs sens, au poids de l'autre sur leur corps, aux caresses maladroites et un peu brutales mais qui convenaient à des êtres de leur nature.

Ce fut un vol d'oiseaux qui fit sortir Sasuke de son monde de sensations et de désir, le ramenant pour un temps à la réalité et au lieu de leurs ébats. Ses vêtements étaient déjà en grande partie épars autour de lui, il sentait sur sa cheville le poids de l'un d'entre eux, il n'aurait su dire lequel et s'il lui appartenait réellement. La peau de Naruto glissait le long de son ventre alors que le jeune homme explorait son torse de ses doigts et de sa langue.

« Naruto, dit-il en relevant la tête blonde de sa main droite.

— S'il te plaît, murmura celui-ci avec urgence et crainte, j'ai trop envie de toi. »

Sasuke n'avait jamais remarqué que la voix de son ami avait mûri à ce point, mais sans doute le désir la rendait-elle plus rauque. A cet instant, il aurait voulu pouvoir voir son visage et ce qu'il se passait dans ses yeux. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le genre de regard que lui adressait le jeune homme, passionné et déterminé. Comme pour le lui prouver et peut-être aussi pour l'empêcher de trop réfléchir, ce dernier vint reprendre sa bouche, frottant son érection contre celle de Sasuke, lui rappelant par là, à quel point ils se voulaient. Et tandis qu'il répondait au baiser, le dernier Uchiha se concentra un instant. Il n'entendait rien autour d'eux, si ce n'était les bruits naturels de la forêt. Il supposait que les autres étaient vraiment partis ou… il allait faire comme si. Cette pensée enfantine le fit sourire alors que Naruto reprenait la découverte de son corps et finissait de le mettre nu.

Il cessa de réfléchir et se laissa envahir par les sensations, la pulpe rugueuse des doigts de son compagnon, les cals sur ses paumes, là où les kunai reposaient, son odeur plus forte maintenant qu'il était presque nu. Il prit une longue inspiration, il aimait ce parfum, cette odeur musquée de mâle. Naruto s'écarta un instant et Sasuke l'entendit se débattre avec ce qui devait être son pantalon, ce que le bruit de fermeture Eclair lui confirma. Quand le jeune homme s'allongea de nouveau sur lui, l'héritier des Uchiha perçut le sexe de ce dernier glisser sur son aine pour venir s'accoler au sien. C'était surprenant mais agréable et il se sentit durcir un peu plus.

Finalement, il laissa ses mains découvrir le corps qui s'offrait à lui, caressant la peau, tâtant les muscles, savourant la rondeur d'un fessier musclé. Il avait envie de lui. Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe, leurs corps glissant de plus en plus facilement l'un contre l'autre, la chaleur les rendant humides. Sasuke n'était plus passif et il dévorait Naruto de ses doigts et de sa bouche, avançant à tâtons sur l'épiderme qui lui était donné, se découvrant affamé de cette chair et de ces attentions : celles qu'il recevait et celles qu'il donnait, savourant les gémissements que ne retenait pas son partenaire.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce dernier puisse lui faire pousser un cri pareil un jour et pourtant lorsque sa bouche se referma autour de son sexe, la surprise et le plaisir lui en arrachèrent un violent, suivi de gémissements qu'il aurait trouvé honteux dans une autre situation, mais les sensations qui le parcouraient étaient d'une férocité qui ne laissait pas de place à l'orgueil. Il laissa ses mains venir se mélanger aux mèches blondes, savourant leur douceur alors qu'il essayait de ne pas s'y agripper tant la volupté dansait dans son corps. A aucun moment, il ne se demanda comment, ni où, ni pourquoi, et lorsque les lèvres de Naruto quittèrent sa verge pour ne pas y revenir, il grogna son mécontentement. Son visage prit une moue irritée quand il entendit son amant rire. Il voulut se redresser pour l'attraper mais deux mains se posèrent sur son torse et le rallongèrent.

« Patience », entendit-il.

Il perçut le mouvement de Naruto, ses cuisses se positionnant autour de ses hanches. Sasuke vint y poser les mains, essayant de comprendre ce que faisait l'autre, chose qu'il devina quand les doigts de son amant s'emparèrent de son sexe et qu'il les sentit le diriger vers le corps de ce dernier. Il avait beau être vierge, il n'en était pas ignorant de ces choses. Pour autant, le plaisir qu'il ressentit alors même que sa verge ne faisait que passer l'anneau de chair de Naruto lui fit griffer les cuisses sous ses mains. La contraction de son corps le fit avancer un peu trop vite dans la gaine étroite qui l'entourait et le léger crissement de dents qu'il entendit lui fit reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même et il s'immobilisa. Même sous le coup de ses hormones, il imaginait suffisamment la douleur que devait représenter cette pénétration, aussi laissa-t-il à son amant la main sur cette dernière.

Par petits à-coups, par des légers mouvements de va-et-vient, le jinchuuriki s'enfonça de plus en plus, Sasuke se surprit à se redresser pour venir embrasser son visage, l'encourageant par ces gestes tendres dont il ne se serait pas cru capable. Mais c'était Naruto et pas un autre au sein duquel il prenait place, et le jeune homme avait une importance pour lui que personne d'autre n'avait. L'acte de chair auquel ils allaient s'adonner lui faisait réaliser que c'était encore plus que ce qu'il avait pensé jusque-là, comme une conclusion naturelle à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, mais que l'autre l'avait compris avant lui, encore une fois. Il aurait presque pu en être vexé.

Ils s'aimèrent avec passion, leurs corps fatigués trouvant dans la recherche de la jouissance l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer à bouger en chœur, Sasuke étant celui des deux qui se synchronisait avec l'autre à chaque changement de rythme. L'Uchiha aimait tout dans ce qu'il vivait, de la respiration haletante de Naruto, à ses murmures de plaisir, l'odeur de sexe qui les entourait, les baisers qu'ils échangeaient à nouveau, les râles qu'il laissait échapper, la façon dont son amant s'agrippait à lui, la petite folie qui s'était emparée d'eux et qui les faisait se mouvoir de plus en plus rapidement. Masochiste, comme à son habitude, Sasuke savourait la frustration et l'effort qu'il lui fallait fournir pour enfin parvenir à sa jouissance. Son corps, fatigué par l'entraînement, tremblait, ses jambes le faisaient souffrir et ses bras plus encore à chaque fois qu'ils aidaient Naruto à se relever et à s'abaisser, forçant ses mouvements pour plus de plaisir encore.

L'orgasme était presque là maintenant et les suppliques de son amant à son oreille, les encouragements qu'il y murmurait, bavard comme à son habitude, étaient autant de preuves que ce dernier ne tarderait pas à jouir non plus et qu'il n'en pouvait plus de lutter pour atteindre ce stade. Sasuke y était presque, les sensations accumulées dans le creux de ses reins semblaient spiraler de plus en plus vite dans son corps, le bas de ce dernier se contractant violemment. Et puis, il y eut ce cri rauque, inintelligible et l'héritier des Uchiha sentit un liquide chaud se répandre au niveau de son plexus solaire alors que sa verge était enserrée comme jamais auparavant. Et alors que son orgasme explosait, le sceau bloquant ses yeux se rompit et la lumière l'aveugla alors même qu'il jouissait, finissant de le plonger dans un état de semi-conscience.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, savourant la vue du ciel bleu et des quelques oiseaux qui volaient à plusieurs dizaine de mètres au-dessus d'eux. Son souffle était encore saccadé mais reprenait petit à petit son rythme normal. Il se sentait bien, le corps repu par son entraînement et la volupté dans laquelle Naruto l'avait emmené. Ce dernier ne disait rien, son visage caché au creux de son cou. De la main droite, le jeune Uchiha caressa le dos de son amant, la peau était humide sous sa paume, mais il aimait la sensation de cette chair ferme sous ses doigts. Il ne résista pas à poursuivre jusqu'aux fesses rebondies, au centre desquelles il était toujours enfoui. A présent que l'excitation était retombée et avant que la fatigue menace de l'emporter, il prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée occultant pour un temps l'entraînement et les conclusions qu'il lui faudrait en tirer.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il finalement.

— Ce n'était pas prévu», c'était tellement du Naruto tout craché que cela lui valut un de ces sourires que Sasuke avait parfois, amusé avec une pointe de supériorité, « j'en avais envie depuis longtemps, mais je ne savais pas trop comment tu réagirais et puis quand je t'ai vu comme ça au soleil, tu avais l'air si paisible, je… je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai agi sous le coup de l'impulsion, tu me connais.»

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke déposa un baiser sur son crâne, sa main reprenant ses caresses. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en dire de toute façon, il n'était pas contre cette tournure de leur relation, au contraire. Il réalisait qu'il en avait envie et que les choses pouvaient être aussi simples que cela. C'était aussi ça être avec Naruto. Il sourit.

« Et puis, reprit ce dernier avec un petit rire, reconnais que quitte à tenter ma chance et éventuellement ta colère, mieux valait-il le faire quand tu étais privé de ton arme la plus dangereuse, non ? »

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et j'en profite pour vous souhaiter une bonne année 2013!  
**


End file.
